Fanbot
by Kingsforcedvacation
Summary: Optimus Prime needed a Job after he was kicked out of the academy so he played in a movie. What happens when his crew finds out? Complete One-shot


Jazz was staring at Optimus again. He couldn't get over the feeling that he had seen the mech before, and it was driving him crazy. It was only at the end of the meeting they were having that he finally figured it out.

"You're Red Spark!" He yelled in realization, pointing at the red and blue bot with wide optics.

Everyone was looking at the cyber ninja like he had lost his processor, everyone except Optimus. Optimus just shifted in his seat with a mixture of resignation and embarrassment, a blush on his face.

"What are you-" Sentinel started but was cut off by an excited Jazz.

"Can I have your autograph?" The bot asked as he almost vibrated in excitement.

Optimus just gave a small sigh and nodded. Jazz actually squealed as he rushed out of the meeting room to find something for him to sign.

"What's with him?"Bumblebee asked.

The bots just shrugged, still staring at the door Jazz ran out of.

"What did you do-" Sentinel was once again cut off as Jazz ran back into the room and stopped in front of Optimus.

He had a data pad in his hand with a movie poster pulled up on it. The poster had a femme actor and a red and black mech that, if you ignored the paint job, was an exact replica of Optimus.

"What's 'A Desperate Plea'?" Sentinel asked, reading the name off the poster.

Jazz looked scandalized, "What's A Desperate Plea? Only the best movie on Cybertron! How can you not know about it? Everyone else has watched it, right?"

Jazz looked around but everyone just avoided his gaze.

"No one? The maintenance crew has an excuse but Ultra Magnus? Sentinel? Really?"

Jazz looked devastated, dramatically sliding to his knees. Optimus let out an exasperated sigh as he signed the poster.

Sentinel and Ultra Magnus started to panic a little as a black cloud seemed to form over the ninja bots' head.

"What was it about?" Ultra Magnus asked, hoping to cheer the bot up.

It worked as the bot bounced back onto his feet and started to animatedly explain the movie, "It is set in a world rolled by a tyrant. There is a small group of resistance that were fighting for their freedom, but they were losing. In one last desperate bid to find a way to win the war, the main character tried to summon a high tier fighter demon, however something went wrong. Instead of a high tier fighter they got a high tier lover, and they didn't have enough power to try again. Demons are separated into two categories, lovers and fighters. Lovers were thought of as less dangerous because they focused on love and lust. Optimus played the demon they summoned, Red Spark.

"After the summoning Red Spark decided to stay with the rebels and eventually fell in love with the main character. When the final battle happened Red Spark proved that lovers were just as, if not more, dangerous as fighters. He showed how powerful of a force love could be, though I will admit it was a rather twisted version of love."

The bots stared at the passionate ninja as he gulped in air, having forgot to breath during his explanation.

"It does sound interesting," Ratchet admitted and Optimus' team agreed.

Jazz just grinned, then turned his starry eyed gaze to Optimus and asked him pleadingly, "Can you say the line? The famous on? Please?"

Optimus gave an indulgent smile then his entire demeanor changed. He seemed to become darker, more mischievous, and surprisingly erotic. He took a step forward and leaned down so he was optic level with Jazz.

"All's fair in love and was," he purred. "So what does it matter if I'm a lover or a fighter?"

He grabbed Jazz's chin, "You're mine either way."

Jazz seemed to melt into a blushing pile of goo underneath Optimus' dark gaze, before the excitement seemed to become too much and he fainted. Optimus caught him and dutifully ignored the flaring vents around him.

"Who knew Jazz was a fanbot?" Optimus chuckled.

"When did you shoot a movie?" Ultra Magnus asked, ignoring the shameful displays around him (not that he had much room to talk).

"After I was kicked out of the academy I needed a job. Luckily for me I stumbled onto an opportunity, literally."

With that he carried Jazz out of the room and took him to his quarters.


End file.
